High School
by neontreesanimal
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson, super cute jock goes on a holiday for six months and returns to find a new student at Goode High? All Human. LOTS OF PERCABETH! Other couples on sideline. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi A/N here. Just telling you guys that I won't be describing what most of the characters look like cause well if your reading this your obviously as obsessed with PJO as I am. If you get as annoyed as I do when an author has a whole chapter that is just an A/N there is no need to worry cause I promise that I will not do such a thing! How could you even suggest it! Oh wait, you didn't, whopsies… **

**Anyway as unfortunate as it is I don't own PJO, HOF or any of Rick Riordan's genius. Whoo! Go Rick Riordan you're my idol!**

**Oh, P.S. I've only really planned up to the part where they find out who each other are… so um… let's just say any ideas in a review or PM would be greatly appreciated! Just putting it out there!**

**Now, TO THE STORY!**

**Percy POV**

I'm _so _glad to be heading back home. Don't get me wrong going on a stress free vacation for six months was _amazing_ but I guess I miss my friends more than I would admit out loud.

See my mum got married to my English teacher; not as bad as it sounds. She'd always wanted to go and see Greece but never had enough money to. So for their honeymoon they went there and absolutely fell in love with the place. They sent me a ticket for a flight a week later and I flew over to join them. We ended up staying there for six months. I guess I sort of miss the foreign smells wafting through my window and the beautiful big old buildings but that doesn't mean that I'm not looking forward to getting back to my normal life.

I miss my friends but I feel like I'm forgetting something important. I mean I've called Thalia, Nico & Bianca, Connor & Travis and Grover but I can't get rid of that nagging feeling… Oh crap! RACHEL! Damn it! I didn't have the nerve to break up with her before I left. What am I going to do? Oh God. I can just see Thalia laughing her face off now.

Rachel was absolutely in love with me and I was falling for her a little too before I left but I didn't want to be in a serious relationship while I was overseas for a possibly extended time. God, come to think of it I haven't called her since the day I left. SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME!

But the thing is when I think of her right now it's nothing like what it used to be; I used to feel so warm inside just from thinking her name but now I feel exactly the same as what I felt like 30 seconds ago. Which is extremely weird right? 'Cause I was almost gonna tell her that I loved her when I left. Oh who cares it's probably just because I haven't seen her in half a year. Yeah that's it. I should probably call her now…

I looked away from the window next to my seat on the plane and glanced at my mum and Paul. They looked so peaceful. Paul had his arm around my mum and she was resting her head on his shoulder, they were holding hands. They're perfect for each other. And she's happy with him which is all that matters to me.

Since my dad, well since my dad… she hasn't been happy for a long time. When I was seven she married this dickhead, Gabe Ugliano. I never got why she did but she was in a bad place. He abused her and I didn't realize that he did until I was 12. That was when I finally talked her out of the marriage. It was a messy divorce but I was glad she did it, she was glad she did it. And then about a year later she came to one of my parent/teacher things and she hit it off with Mr. Blowfis or Paul as I now know him. He is the greatest teacher in the world and the greatest guy to my mum and everyone else. I'm really happy for her and it's not weird to me anymore having my English teacher as my stepdad.

Just then Paul did the loudest snore I had ever heard and it took all of my will power to not crack up laughing.

I reached into the back pocket of the chair in front of me and took out my phone. I made sure it was on flight mode and dialed Rachel's number. Well here goes nothing…

**Annabeth POV**

"So I'm finally going to meet this supposedly _amazing_ Percy Jackson?" I asked, smirking while I said it.

"Hey, I never said that he was _amazing _that was every other girl in this school." My best friend, Thalia now had a small smile playing on her lips.

"You know what? He's probably one of those jocks with blonde hair, blue eyes and no brain at all."

I mean seriously how else would every girl other than Thalia, Bianca and I at this school be head over heels for him. This morning when everyone found out that he was coming back from his vacation I heard girls sharing their favourite _Percy moments_ with each other. I have no idea how some girls could be like that. This one girl, she was telling this other girl that once, after she fainted on the oval, Percy came over to her in the middle of his soccer practice, all sweaty and shirtless and asked if she was alright. And then he gave her his disposable water bottle. The other girl was practically screaming her head off! You'd think he was a rock star!

"Well you got the dumb part right." I cracked up laughing.

**Hey, it's me again. I think I'll try to write another chapter today, if I get at least one review. **_**Pretty please. **_**Well just a reminder if anyone has any suggestions either review or PM me.**

_**-Neontreesanimal**_

**P.S. If you don't know the song**_** Animal **_**by**_** Neon Trees **_**YouTube it! I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm back baby! (Awkward silence…)**

**OMG! Yay! First fav and follow on this story goes to **_**Amy's Mischievous**__**Little Owl**__**!As soon as I finish writing this I'm going to read some of your stuff! Yay!**_

**Here comes chapter 2.**

**Percy POV**

-_So there's this new girl scool & I think ul like her ;)_

_-Thals_

God, will that girl ever stop playing matchmaker.

**-Oh, so u finally text me & ur opening statement is about a new girl scool. Sides I still have 2 break up with Rachel b4 I can even think bout dating her which from previous experience wit ur experiments is not gonna happen ;P**

**-Perce**

I put my phone back in my pocket. I laid down on my bed - it was good to be back - and closed my eyes. Less than three seconds later I felt my pocket vibrating.

_-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Prachel finally breaking up! I can go to sleep now without needing to throw up!_

_-Thals_

Seriously? Prachel. She's all emo about most things but it just has to be my dating life that she gets all girly about.

**-Haha, very funny**

**-Perce**

_-But seriously, y the break up?_

_-Thals_

I didn't give her any juice. It continued like that for a long time, her trying to wrestle some info. out of me and me not budging. She's like a sister to me but even a sister doesn't need to know everything about their brother. Eventually I got bored of the conversation and ignored my phone. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to see what's for dinner.

I've lived in the same apartment ever since my dad. It's small but I like it. It's home. Before we went on the holiday I noticed little upgrades here and there, like how a floorboard doesn't squeak anymore or how a cupboard hinge has been fixed. But the day before the wedding after Paul had gone to his friends' place a massive flat screen T.V. was delivered to our place. I instantly fell in love.

I opened the kitchen door walked in and saw my mum and Paul totally making out. I walked out closed the door went to my room and mentally screamed. I am scared for the rest of my life.

**Annabeth POV**

I'm bored, really bored. I finished all of my homework last night and just finished drawing up a design for a new building but I've got no inspiration for another one. So, I decided to pick up my phone and texted Thalia.

-If ur so desperate tell me about this Percy Jackson guy just go ahead

-Beth

Oh god. Now she's gonna think I'm interested in dating him before I even meet him. But I need a topic that she's passionate about. And belive me she's passionate about getting me a boyfriend. I can already see her smug smile in my head.

_-Well he's my best friend_

_-Thals_

-And what am I? Chopped liver?

-Beth

_-He's my best guy friend and ur my best girlfriend_

_-Thals_

-I never knew u liked me in_ that _way Thals

-Beth

_-Oh shut up Chase_

_-Thals_

- :P

-Beth

_-Seriously though u may think that ur immune 2 him but ul fall even harder than every other girl our school_

_-Thals_

-Haha LOL! Yeah right like THAT is going 2 happen

-Beth

She kept trying to convince me that I was going to fall head over heels in love with Mr. Percy Jackson but I seriously doubt it. I mean I've only had one proper boyfriend before and that didn't turn out so well.

Just then I heard Bobby and Matthew fighting over something and I went downstairs to investigate. As soon as I walked into the lounge room they hid whatever they were fighting over behind their backs and tried to smile sweetly at me. But it was pretty easy to guess considering there were chocolate bar wrappers all over the room. I pretended like I didn't realize and asked, "Where's dad?"

Bobby responded, "Oh him and mum have just gone to do the food shopping."

Matthew trying to keep up the innocent charade said, "Yeah, but we're fine so you don't have to stay. I bet you've got a TON of homework."

"Okay," I turned around but the turned back. "Oh and hand over the chocolate bar." I held out my hand and they reluctantly handed it over. They know well enough that if they don't do what I say I can make their lives miserable.

I opened up the wrapper, took one bite, turned around, and while walking away I called, "Oh, and speaking of homework don't you boys have any?" I stopped walking and they groaned. "That's what I thought." I walked back to my room and got everything ready for tomorrow. I was going to go to school and meet this Percy Jackson jerk.

**Oh Annabeth! A little bit harsh there!**

**Percy: Yeah since when did you think I was a jerk!**

**Annabeth: That's in the story and I haven't even met you yet! Gods, stupid seaweed brain.**

**Me: Oh well I'm off to read some stories by**_** Amy's Mischievous**__**Little Owl **_**and make sure you do too!**

**Peace Out!**

_**-neontreesanimal**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi A/N MASSIVE SHOUT OUT TO **_**julilivingstion8**_** and **_**heartdraconis19361**_** who both favourited this story. And quick question **_**julilivingston8**_** how is it possible to write almost TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY stories? Especial since you only joined fanfiction FOUR MONTHS ago.**

**Can someone please explain to me in a review or PM what the difference between Visitors and Viewers on the Traffic Graphs are. And just putting it out there that out of the 110 views and counting I have gotten I have only got TWO REVIEWS! A little bit offensive there guys! But anyyywayyy here's chap. 3! Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV (I know different order from the last two chapters but get used to it!)**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _What? Oh right. Weekend's over. I reluctantly stepped out of bed and felt the cool air surrounding me. I picked up my towel and my clothes for the day and walked into bathroom. I took a nice warm shower.

About ten minutes later my eyes were starting to droop while I was still in the shower so I decided to get out. I stepped out and wrapped my towel around my body. My skin was tinted red from the warmth of the water but I had goose bumps because of the coldness outside.

I quickly dried my hair and changed into my clothes. It was meant to be hot today so I wore a black tee-shirt that read in silver letters 'Nobody Cares!', short short jeans that were worn and red vans. I decided to let my hair run wildly in its natural curls. I didn't put any make up on except for a strawberry lip balm.

I went downstairs and almost tripped over Matthew and Bobby's – my half brothers – male Barbies that they called action figures. I got some cereal and went into the lounge room. I turned the T.V. on and sat down on the couch. I put the news on and ate. Half an hour later Malcom – my full brother who is only one year older than me – came down the stairs. "Mornin' sis. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I guess."

"Sooooo, you exited about meeting this Percy Jackson character today?" When I didn't reply he said, "Oh my god Annabeth! You are excited! You actually want to meet a guy!"

"Haha, very funny. He'll just be another jock with a massive ego."

"Whatever you say Annabeth, whatever you say." He was smiling to himself and I glared at him. Just then Matthew came into the room in his cowboy PJ's and asked, "God Malcom, what did you do to piss Annabeth off?" before he flopped down next to me on the couch. With that Malcom gave me a hesitant glance, saw my face and was all of a sudden interested in breakfast.

I sighed and went up to brush my teeth. Once I was finished I grabbed Malcom's bag from his room and my bag from mine and descended the stairs. I went into the kitchen and saw a hungry Malcom putting a spoonful in his mouth and some milk dripping down his cheek. Ahhhh, it's the same thing every morning.

I'm leaving in thirty. "Minutes?" he said with his mouthful, a typical teenage boy. "No dumbass seconds." And with that I dropped his bag on the floor and started counting out loud. As I counted I went into the lounge room and waved goodbye to Matthew. I could hear a commotion in the kitchen. Gosh that boy SERIOUSLY NEEDS some organizational skills. I opened the door when I got to twenty-five and he ran right through it.

I ran to catch up and as soon as I did we started our daily race to school. I won of course. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I entered the big blue doors and was immediately hit by the sound of hormonally driven teenagers gossiping and mucking around. Oh god kill me now! Mondays were always the worst; it was when everyone caught up on who asked who out over the weekend and whose party was terrible and all that other crap.

I went over to my locker and luckily one of the very few semi-normal people at this school was there at her locker which is next to mine, Thalia. She was wearing her normal emo clothes and was looking just as annoyed with all this as I was. "Hey."

"Hey Annabeth, so you ready to meet Percy?" A wide grin spread across her face.

"Oh god Thalia with the amount of time that you devote to talking about him anyone would think that you have a crush on him!" And just that single comment was enough to push her over the edge. She cracked up and laughed so hard that she had to wipe up the tears falling down her face and ruining her eyeliner.

She eventually stopped and dragged me to the bathroom with her on the way to class to fix up her eyeliner. Once it was perfect we went to class which was math, ugg. It turns out that Mrs. Dodds, as usual, forgot something from the staffroom. So naturally she sent me to go get it because I am the only student in class who she can trust to not pull a practical joke on or abuse her trust.

I left and went to the staffroom. I found the sheets of paper on her desk and quickly picked them up. I started briskly walking back to class because I was aware that there was only because I was aware that there was only two minutes left until the end of class.

I rounded the last corner and bumped into someone. Their books dropped on the ground and I immediately apologized, muttering to myself what a klutz and other things. I bent down and gathered their books. As I went to hand them their books I saw HIM for the first time. And I almost melted there and then.

He was frozen, like me, supporting half of the weight of his books. I didn't even see what he was wearing because I was so focused on his face. He had uncontrollable black hair that was threatening to cover his eyebrows and light red lips but then I saw his eyes. They were like sea green orbs staring right into me, looking into my soul. They were somehow on edge but calm at the same. Exactly like the sea. And then the bell rang…

**Oooooooh! Semi-cliffhanger! Well I guess you'd better wait till the next chapter to see what happens next. BTW any suggestions for the plot are cherished dearly!**

**-neontreesanimal **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I can't belive it! I go to sleep and wake up to find that I've got 15 favouriters 25 followers and 8 reviews and I'm like screaming my head off because I FEEL LIKE I'M FAMOUS! (Happy Dance. Happy Dance.)**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT to **_**forever in the shadows 16**_** who came up with awesome idea that I am SO going to use. And no, I won't tell you what it is the rest of you will just have to wait for it to happen.**

**And may the odds be forever in your favour!**

**Whopsies! Wrong book series oh whatever here's chap. 4! Enjoy.**

**Percy POV**

I slept in this morning. I didn't have to be there until halfway through the first lesson, which was my accident. You see when I sleep in, Isleep in. I woke up at nine and realized that I had half an hour to get to school.

I jumped in the shower not bothering to turn the hot water on and came out a minute later. I changed into faded blue jeans, which may or may not have rips from previous fights, and a plain white tee-shirt. I put on some black shoes, grabbed my bag, ran into the kitchen, picked up a blue pancake –I'll tell you later– kissed my mum on the cheek, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I ate my pancake in the elevator and practically sprinted through the ground floor to my blue BMW which is parked outside.

I drove to Goode High, possibly going over the speed limit at some points and was finally back. I had my window open on the way to school so my hair was dried and all messed up, not that I would've been able to style it anyway.

I got out of my car, locked it and ran through the doors. I didn't want to get detention before I was even enrolled so I slowed down. Oh right yeah I didn't tell you, wait who are you? Anywaaaay I didn't tell you that my mum didn't want to pay for school fees for a whole six months while I wasn't even going there, so my mum took me out and now I have to go to the principal's office to get my new timetable and locker code.

I prepared myself to be calm no matter what he did and I knocked on the door. I heard a rather uninterested reply of, "Come in," and I entered to see my fugly principle, Dionysus. "Ahh, Peter Johnston, welcome back to Goode and all of that other crap."

You'd think that after being Captain of the swim team, soccer team and heaps of other sporting activities that your principle would actually learn your name but don't count on it with Dionysus.

"It's Percy Jackson, sir." I learnt a while ago it's best to use all the formalities when speaking to Dionysus, even if he doesn't use them with you.

"Yes, yes, whatever, Perry Jones," Ahh, whatever he's getting closer to my first name. "Now as you are new to this school I must go through all of the rules and guidelines and blady blah blah."

"But Mr. D I gone to this school before."

"Shush," god he really gets on my nerves. "You are just enrolling today, are you not?"

"Yes, but that's only because-"

"I said shush! Now, because you are enrolling today I must go through all of the rules and guidelines and blady blah blah." I decided to give up because I knew this could go on all day. He gave me his twenty minute speech about how all of the students are well behaved, would never pull pranks or throw food fights. Hah, god, I feel sorry for all the new kids who think that they're being thrown into a school full of brainwashed kids.

He let me out a couple of minutes before the bell for lunch so I could set up my books and things for my classes later on. I was just turning the last corner when someone bumped into me. They immediately started apologizing and picked up my books and then they went to hand my books to me andI saw her for the first time.

She was tanned and had soft pink lips. She had long blonde princess curls and didn't have any make up on, she didn't need any make up on she was beautiful, no gorgeous, no I don't know what she was but she was the single most beautiful thing on the whole planet and my brain turned to mush.

And then she met me in the eyes, she would've been a normal California girl except for her stormy grey eyes. They were so intuitive, but loving and caring at the same time. They were strong but defenseless, defenseless against what. And we just stood there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like seconds but could have been minutes. I never wanted to look away, I couldn't look away. They were pulling me in, reeling me in and I never wanted it to stop. I could look into her eyes for days, months, years and never want to do anything else. But then the bell rang.

**A/N So what happens when the bell rings? Will it be romantic, terrifying or just plain old disgusting! Read the next chapter once I post it to find out! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Like now! You know in that box underneath this! Seriously now!**

_**-neontreesanimal **_

**P.S. NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OMG! I really want to start writing this so I'll just make this quick! Ummmmm R&R! Also I don't exactly use beta reader so soz about any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! Here's chap. 5! Enjoy.**

**Annabeth POV**

I was looking into this guy's beautiful eyes when the bell rang and I wanted to kill the person who made it ring. But it didn't change anything. I noticed people were exiting classrooms but we didn't move. I was about to introduce myself, he was obviously new. He had all the brochures I got when I was new.

And then I heard some girl scream, "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ahh whatever, that Percy kid must be back. But then the girl ran up to him and crashed her lips against his. He broke his glance from me and looked at the girl smothering him. And all I could do is just stare, holding his books.

He managed to pry the girl away from him and looked back at me. "Sorry about that."

I laughed lightly even though I was disappointed and replied, "Hey, no worries. So I'm guessing your Percy Jackson."

The girl that came up and kissed him is now clinging to his arm saying, "C'mon Percy you've got to tell me everything!"

But he was just ignoring her and he said, "Um yeah that's my name. Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." He stuck out his free hand but instead of shaking it I put his books in it and said, "Yeah good luck with getting away from her, I'll see you around." I turned around and started walking off.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!" He called after me.

I turned back around and said, "That's because I didn't say it!"

I continued walking through the jungle that is the beginning of lunch and somehow ended up back at my math classroom. I went inside and apologized for being late. Mrs. Dodds just said that it was her fault for forgetting them anyway, so I was off the hook. I walked back to my locker and got out my lunch money. I met up with Thalia and we went over to the canteen.

**Percy POV**

Damn Rachel. Why did she have to be so damn possessive! I was just looking into this beautiful girls eyes when she came up and kiss-tackled me! She was clinging to my arm and I didn't even get to learn this girls name because of her. The beautiful girl walked away and all I could do is stare at her princess curls bobbing along. Then as soon as the beautiful girl was out of sight Rachel let go of me and said that she'd see me later. I mean who does that! Oh, right, Rachel. Why did I have to start dating her! I actually tried breaking up with her a week after we first started dating but she wouldn't let me! I mean how can you not let someone break up with you! How did I not break up with her! I'm going to have to try again. Like today.

Anyway I walked to my locker which is the same one as what it used to be. Thank God. There's only one locker in between mine and Thalia's which is good because it means that I've got an excuse if Rachel comes up and tries to stalk-talk me.

I grabbed my money and headed to the canteen. People were staring at me. Why would they stare? I mean it's not like I back from the grave or something.

I grabbed a slice of pizza and looked around for my friends. There they are. I walked over to them placed my food on the table in front of me and sat down next to Nico. He slapped me on the back welcomed me.

I was enjoying being with my friends, random people kept coming up to me to greet me. And then over came Jason.

"Hey man welcome back." We did a bro hug.

"Nice to be back."

"So you coming to practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Malcom says it's okay if you go back to being captain."

"Oh thanks, but who's Malcom?"

"Oh right, he and his sister transferred about a week after you left."

"Oh, okay. Hey Jason?"

"Yeah."

"You asked Piper out yet?" He blushed bright red. And then he avoided the answer.

"Well, I'll see you soon." I didn't press the subject; I knew he was sensitive when it comes to Piper. He left to go to the bathroom and as I watched him leave I saw the girl walk in with Thalia.

They were laughing and making sarcastic comments and but couldn't take my eyes of her. She really is gorgeous. They were heading over to the food.

"Yeah, don't ya think Perce?...Perce?" I think Nico was a bit worried about my mental health cause then he screamed in my ear, "PERCY!"

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Dude you were drooling."

"Yeah right, over who?"

"Wait were you drooling over Thalia?"

"WHAT! Why would I do that? God that's disgusting. I can't believe that you think that I would think of THALIA in THAT way. God Nico what is wrong with you!"

"So-rry! It's just you were looking over in her direction!...Ohhhhhhh, you were staring at the blonde next to her." I instantly went as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, don't worry, I get it. Her name's Annabeth, totally doesn't know how beautiful she is. All of the single guys at school are trying to hook up with her."

I looked back over and saw her heading over here. Wait. Is she going to sit with us? Because if she does there is NO WAY that I am going to be able to put a coherent sentence together. Oh god.

**Hiya! If you want more of this TODAY I want at least TEN reviews in the next couple of hours! SUGGESTIONS FOR PLOT ARE EXTREMELY ENCOURAGED!**

_**-neontreesanimal **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N R&R!**

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Annabeth POV**

I kept glancing around the room for Percy. I know, really pathetic. But, I think, on some level, in some unfamiliar way, we connected. The problem was I couldn't see him at the jock table or the I think I'm a cool guy table or the I have massive ego table or anywhere really. I was getting pretty anxious but I hid it well from Thalia who I was getting food with.

Once I'd picked up a plate of fish and chips we headed over to our usual table. I was so preoccupied in our conversation at that moment that I didn't even realize he was sitting at our table until Thalia welcomed him back.

"Ah, and the dumbass returns!"

"Oh, it's nice to see you too Thalia! I truly forgot how loving you are." That earnt a glare from Thalia.

"Whatever, Annabeth meet Percy, Percy meet Annabeth."

"Ah yeah, we already met," I said.

"How?" Thalia asked.

"Oh we bumped into each other and then his face was eaten off by some girl," I answered like it was no big deal and started drinking my Big M.

And then Thalia surprised me by replying, "Oh yeah, that would be Rachel."

I did a spit take all over the table, "What?" I continued, trying to hold back laughter with, "You mean him," I pointed a thumb in Percy's direction, "and _Rachel_!" I couldn't help myself any longer, I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. When I eventually had stopped a few tears had escaped my eyes I was laughing so hard.

I heard Percy say, "You know I am right here." I mumbled an apology.

But then Thalia came out with, "You know she had the same reaction as me."

"Well what's so funny about me and Rachel."

I replied, "Two things, number one," I held up one finger, "It's Rachel and _I_. Number two," I held out another finger, "it's _Rachel_." I exploded into another wave of laughter and this time Thalia and Percy joined in.

"Okay so it may be a _little_ bit funny," Percy admitted.

"Dude, you do realize that you just laughed at your girlfriend." Thalia regarded.

"Well it's not like I actually want her to be my girlfriend." He responded.

"So_ why_ are you going out with her?" I questioned.

"Well it's not like I haven't _tried_ to break up with her before!" Ok, weird.

"What do you mean tried? Did you actually tell her it's over?"

"Well yeah, but the next day at school she comes up to me kisses me and no one even believes me when I say that we've broken up!" Oh, I see. Rachel's probably just in the relationship for popularity. She is so playing him.

I took a bite out of my fish a zoned out into my own little world of thought. I know that I've only had like two conversations with Percy but I feel like I've known him for forever, which is weird because the only other person that I've felt like that with is Thalia. So I decided to find out more about this Percy.

We talked about the most random stuff and I found out that Thalia and Percy are cousins. But when Percy talked about how his and her dad are brothers it was almost as if he was talking in past tense, which is weird but I didn't press. We were arguing over if white or dark chocolate tasted better –don't ask me how we got to that subject because I don't remember– when the bell to signal the end of lunch rang.

We went back to our lockers and it turns out that Percy's is the one next to mine. Percy checked his new timetable and saw that his next subject was English, which he happened to be in the same class as me for.

When we walked in I was expecting to see Mr. Pearson. A sixty year old man with white hair and a droning voice that just made want to sleep in class. Instead I saw a middle aged man with laugh lines. When he saw us he said, "Well Percy, so glad you could join us." But the way he said it, it wasn't harsh like how most teachers would say it, instead it was almost as if he was joking around with Percy. And when Percy replied with, "Yeah, yeah, you just be glad I didn't torch the school to get out of class," and the man made a little light laugh I knew that he was pretty cool.

"Right everyone take your seats." Because we arrived later that anyone else there were only two seats left untouched that were at the same desk at the back of the classroom. We headed over there and took our seats.

I found out that my first impression of the man was right. His name was Mr. Blowfis or Paul. I found out from Percy that he was Percy's step-dad. I found that astounding because my step-mum is like a she-devil, nothing like Mr. Blowfis. Mr. Blowfis made English fun and I was actually upset when it was almost time to go.

"Oh, right, I completely forgot. There will be an assignment soon that you will have to do on the person that you sat next to today. I'll explain more next lesson but I suggest that you get to know them better over the next couple of days. It's pretty important and counts for half of your mid-term. Class dismissed."

"Sooooooo, I guess we should meet up this week." I said.

"Yeah," he replied, "here's my number." He wrote a phone number on a piece of paper and I did the same on another. We switched places and he said he'd call me to organize a time and place.

I didn't have another class with Percy that day so it seemed surprisingly dull. I missed him, which is really weird because I've known him for less than a day. I miss those mesmerizing green eyes that look right into my soul and dismiss whatever I was thinking of from my mind. No one's ever had that sort of effect on me; especially after just a couple of hours together. Every time that his arm brushed mmine or something like that, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I just can't wait till English tomorrow.

**Quick Percy POV**

OMG! Annabeth is _amazing_! She's so beautiful and intelligent and wise and I swear I'm melting every time I look into her eyes. I don't know how she's doing this to me! I've never felt like this about anyone before. I mean sure, I've had my fair share of girlfriends but I've never felt all gooey inside just thinking about them. I just want it to be English already!

**Thanx for reading and pls review!**

_**-neontreesanimal**_


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I can't believe how many views and visitors I've gotten so I've just gotta thank you guys, the readers, for your continued support! Pls review!**

**I've realized that I haven't put a disclaimer in for a while so here it is:**

**In some parallel dimension I do own PJO HoO and all of Rick Riordan's genius but, unfortunately, we're not in that dimension so I own none of it. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Percy POV**

It's been two days since I first met Annabeth and I've got to tell you the truth, she is _amazing_! The more I see the more I like. She's stubborn but so am I, she's in love with architecture and if you just drop something into a conversation about a building she will go into a full on architecture fest.

I don't really listen to what she's saying half the time, I just watch her curls bouncing up and down, her perfect lips moving and the spark she gets in her eyes. I want her to get that spark when she thinks about me. Whoa Percy! Did you just think that? You've got a girlfriend dude! Not that you haven't tried to break it off.

Well anyway we've become really good friends in just a couple of days and I feel like I've known her forever. I've invited her over for dinner tonight because we need to get started on that English project.

And that's what I'm doing now, waiting on the couch watching T.V. while my mum is moving like tornado in the kitchen. I've told my mum about Annabeth and I think that she thinks that I'm in love with her or something even though I've only known her for a couple of days.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up to get it. I opened the door and saw a beautiful looking Annabeth in jeans and an orange tee-shirt with her hair falling loosely around her shoulders. "Hey Annabeth."

"Hi." When I just stood there at the door she laughed and said, "Well are you going to let me in seaweed brain!"

"What? Seaweed brain, where did that come from?"

"Well you spend so much time in the water I figured that your brain had fallen out and been replaced by seaweed." I was a little bit offended.

"Well don't ever call me that again."

"Okay seaweed brain."

"You're only going to call me seaweed brain from now on aren't you?"

"Yep," she said, popping the p.

"Well then, wise girl, I guess I'll just have to torcher you back."

"Yeah right, good luck with that when you're trying to insult me by calling me wise."

"Oh trust me, it'll get on your nerves soon enough," it better, damn me and my stupid seaweed brain.

**Annabeth POV**

I was so nervous about going over to Percy's tonight; I mean what if his mum didn't like me? It was a bit stupid, I mean, from the way how Percy speaks about her with such adoration and love I doubt that she could dislike anyone.

But once the banter started between Percy and me, I felt like I was at home. I kinda like my new nickname for him and I could get used to hearing him call me wise girl. He let me in and a beautiful middle aged woman with laugh lines and brown hair with a few grey streaks emerged from what I guessed was the kitchen.

I stuck out my hand, "Hi you must be Mrs. Jackson, Percy's mum, it's nice to meet you."

She skipped over the hand and hugged me. "Oh none of that Mrs. Jackson nonsense, call me Sally."

"Okay," I think I like Percy's mum and I can't remember the last time an adult hugged me.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes so you two can do whatever until then."

"Okay mum, I'll show Annabeth my room." Percy said and he started dragging me towards a door that must be his bedroom.

We went inside and I took a look around as Percy laid down on his bed and watched me. His walls were painted a dark blue. He had a white bed and desk. On the desk were photos of him and his friends, I could see one where Thalia, Nico and Percy were at the top of the empire state building and they were pulling funny faces trying to out funny face the others.

There was a frame that was set with the photo facing down. I went to pick it up but a hand grabbed me by the wrist. I turned around and saw a pained expression on Percy's face. We stood there for a few moments but then he realized that he was still holding my wrist and he let go, I immediately missed the feel of his skin on mine.

We sat down on his bed silently and the next thing I knew I was being attacked by pillows which led into a fully blown pillow fight. We jumping and laughing and hitting each other.

I hit Percy and when he stood on the bed he lost his balance falling on top of me and then bringing us both down in a lying position on his bed; his body on top of mine. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks, I could feel his heart beating in his chest, and I could smell his intoxicating sea smell. Before I could do anything to stop myself I was leaning up to kiss him but what surprised me was that he was leaning down to do the same thing, and just when we our lips were a centimeter apart and we were closing our eyes I heard Sally yell, "Percy! Dinner's ready."

That snapped us out of our trance. Percy got off me and helped me up and we walked into the dining room. Mr. Blowfis or Paul was there and he greeted me and we dug in to Sally's lasagna with blue sauce. I wasn't sure if it was healthy but Percy assured me that he'd eaten it plenty of times and hadn't gotten sick after eating it once. I took a bite and it was delicious.

All through dinner we talked and laughed and had a great time. Now I know why Percy can get all of that attention, not notice it and not let it get to his head, well mostly anyway. It's because he's been brought up by good loving people who taught him right and wrong and manners, even if he doesn't use them.

After dinner we went back to his room to work on the assignment. But as hard as I tried I couldn't focus; I couldn't get that moment out of my head. He was leaning in to kiss me as well, so does that mean that he likes me? Because I know one thing's for sure now, I like him. Like isn't a big enough of a word but I can't even admit to myself what I think my feelings are for him, but I'm not prepared to use the L-word yet even though that might be my feelings for him. This is just do confusing!

**Percy POV**

I can't believe it! I almost kissed the most amazing girl I have ever known! I think that was the one time that I have ever been upset when food is ready. I'm sure of my feelings now. But before I can do anything about how I feel for Annabeth I first need to break up with Rachel, properly.

**How is Percy going to break up with Rachel? Will it be successful? Write in a review what you think he will do! R&R!**

_**-neontreesanimal**_


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update in the past couple of days! I had assignments due in this week from every class except for art! I promise to update at least one more time in the next 24 hours.**

**Won't put it off any longer, this is chapter 8, enjoy.**

**Annabeth POV**

What's happening to me! It's like hormones have been injected into my head and the wasn't enough room for my brain so it just disappeared; every time I see Percy, talk to Percy, text Percy, even think about Percy! I don't know, it's like I get a glimpse of his hair in the school corridor and I'm on cloud 9 for the next hour. I talk to him for all of lunch and then miss him one millisecond after he's gone. Sometimes I just want to grab him and kiss him and never let go but I know that it's not going to happen because he has a girlfriend, a long-term girlfriend with which he managed to keep up for the six months he was on holiday for.

I know it's depriving him of the beauties of Greece but I really wish that he hadn't of gone on that vacation, I just would of liked to know him better.

I'm thinking about all of this while I walk to school, Malcom had swim practice this morning with Percy, so he got to school a while ago which leaves me to walk by myself. I don't mind though, it's like the calm before the storm.

Malcom and Percy get on like a house on fire, always talking and laughing and joking around. Percy is even good friends with Malcom's friends now, like Jason, Leo and Frank. Malcom hasn't even tried to beat up Percy yet for hanging around his little sister but that's probably also because of Rachel.

All too soon I find myself at the entrance to my school. I brace myself and head into…wait what? Why is it so quiet in here? It's Friday morning, everyone should be talking about who's party is on the weekend and all that other teenage crap but instead I see a large group of people forming a circle around something, or someone.

I cautiously make my way to the back of the mass of teenagers and can hear yelling, apparently some guy was trying to break up with his girlfriend but she wasn't letting him? Weird. The guy voice was yelling at the girl voice say that he realizes now, that she only wants to be with him because she thinks that being his girlfriends will help her socially and that she never really liked him. The girl voice was protesting saying how could he not believe her when she said she liked him. I made my way through the crowd and then when I was close enough to see I stopped and looked at the scene.

It was Percy. Percy is trying to break up with his girlfriend! Yay! Wait…Annabeth you need to get a grip on yourself this must be hard for him. He looked up and locked eyes with me, green meeting grey, and then he looked around. It seemed that he noticed the crowd gathered for the first time, he screamed that it is over, pushed out of the circle and ran in the direction of our lockers.

I ran after him and caught him banging his head against his locker. "Hey, you'll hurt your head." He stopped and looked up, "Yeah, well, I don't really care." He turned so that his back was pressed up against the locker and sunk to the floor. I walked over to him and talked to him, "Hey, look on the bright side, now everyone knows that you've broken up." "Yeah I guess." I looked at my watch. "Oh crap!" "What?" "We've got five minutes." "Time to head to class then," he got up and then helped me up. He got closer and closer to me and I took a step back so that I was leaning on our lockers which pulled him along with me. He was still holding my hand, it was the warmest, gentlest, most caring way anyone had ever held my hand.

I realized why his face was getting closer to mine and I closed my eyes. Then, as soon as I could feel his breath tickling my lips the bell went and he stepped away. He dropped my hand and I immediately missed it.

We got our books and went to English which was fun but all I could think about was the fact that only an inch separated Percy and I. I desperately wanted to close that distance but I restrained myself. He probably doesn't even like me! But then I heard a little voice in my head say, _Well if he doesn't like you why has he leaned in twice to kiss you? Hmm. Yeah. That's what I thought, maybe we should call _you_ the seaweed brain from now on. _

I disregarded the thought, it was just my subconscious begging for what I want to be the truth.

The rest of the day passed quickly, lunch went the quickest because I was joking around with Percy. I did some homework and then got ready to go to Thalia's, she says that if you don't have anything on even one Friday night then you've got a terrible social life. So I guess I have a terrible social life, but who cares. It's actually my fault that I haven't anything on Fridays, I've gotten invitations to parties, to shopping, heaps of stuff, but I just declined every one since Friday nights are brother/sister movie nights with Malcom and I. But because he has an extra practice for the soccer quarter-finals so he couldn't make it. Instead I'm doing it with Thalia.

When I got there I sat in the familiar lounger room with a massive bowl of popcorn and a soda. We watched scary movie and other action movies and maybe even high school musical 3, hey, it's hilarious to make fun of it and to mock it. Eventually we got bored of the movies and just talked. Then the conversation hit on what happened this morning.

I asked Thalia why she thinks Percy broke up with Rachel and she answered, "I think Percy is beginning to like someone else and he finally listened to me about the whole Rachel-using-Percy-as-a-stepping-stone-so-that-she-could-become-the-most-popular-girl-in-the-school thing. I'm just glad he got out of that one." "I looked away and mumbled, "Yeah, I am too."

**Promise to update soon!**

_**-neontreesanimal **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9. Enjoy.**

**Percy POV**

I finished my cool down for swimming and jumped out of the pool. Malcom got out as well and chucked me my towel because he was closest to the chairs they were on. Malcom's a good guy, the sort that you want watching your back.

"Nice time there Perce."

"Thanks, hey, how's Annabeth?"

"She's good, but I can tell she's got this new MAJOR crush on some poor kid but when I ask who it is she just denies it."

"Hah, yeah, I've noticed that too." Not really but I'm disappointed, the guy couldn't be me, she's too good for me and my teenage boy ways.

We went into the changing rooms to get changed and take a shower. We did and when we got out we parted ways to go to our lockers which were on opposite sides of the school. I was passing an intersection between corridors when Rachel came running up to me. She was about to smother me but I held my hands out in front of me to keep her at bay. I managed to say, "Rachel, we've got to talk.'

She instantly pulled back and stopped, "What about?" she asked curiously. "Us, that's what it's about, Rachel, I just don't have any feelings in this relationship anymore and I think that it would be a good idea for us to break up."

"What?" she said lightly laughing, "We're not breaking up."

"Rachel. I. Want. To. Break. Up." And then she tried to spring on me again trying to hug me saying, "Percy, we're not breaking up, we will never break up, do you know what that would do to me?"

The I screamed, "WE ARE BREAKING UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR ANOTHER SECOND!" I kept yelling at her for a long time but it just couldn't sink into her thick skull that we're over. I didn't realize that a massive crowd was forming. I looked up and saw a pair of beautiful grey eyes that made me look around. There was a mass of onlookers just waiting for the next line. You'd think we're celebrities by the gawks we were getting. Everyone thought that we were the perfect couple. And the thought of being the perfect couple with Rachel brought me back to my senses. I yelled that it was over one last time, pushed my way through the crowd and headed over to my locker.

I started banging my head on the front of my locker but then I heard a voice, "Hey, you'll hurt your head." I stopped to look up at the person who I knew was the owner of the voice, "Yeah, well, I don't really care."I turned so that my back was pressed up against the locker and sunk to the floor. She walked over to me and said, "Hey, look on the bright side, now everyone knows that you've broken up." That is actually really good, I don't have to be the unwilling perfect boyfriend to Rachel anymore, I can move on. "Yeah I guess." She looked at her watch. "Oh crap!" "What?" "We've got five minutes." "Time to head to class then," I got up and then helped her up. I noticed the close proximity to each other and before I could stop myself I started leaning in. She leaned back on the lockers and tugged me with her. She was leaning in to but just when I thought I was finally going to get to kiss her the bell rings for class and we have to pull away so that we can get our books.

I'm going to have to actually kiss her. She's so gorgeous and caring. We got to class and I sat down next to her, just wanting to be close to her. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and as much as I tried I couldn't stop them from moving around like grasshoppers.

I ate lunch with Annabeth and missed her when we weren't in the same class. There's just something about her you know. The thing that makes her stand out to me. I don't know what it is, it's probably just a mixture of little things.

Rachel's birthday party was tonight but I guess she doesn't want her ex of just a few hours to show up so I decided to call Annabeth.

She picked up on the second ring and we talked. She had just gotten home from a movie night with Thalia. We talked about random stuff that wasn't important and our English assignment. We made plans for me to come over for the day tomorrow. At some point after lunch her family is going to leave to go to the aquarium so that we can have some quality study time with Annabeth. I just want quality time.

We say good bye and I hang up. I get ready for bed and jump in. I can't wait until tomorrow, it's going to be so much fun!

**Yeah yeah, I know shortest chapter yet but I will be updating again tomorrow, promise.**

_**-neontreesanimal**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, Ummm, DON'T KILL ME! I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would! But, I promise that I won't make any more promises on fanfiction because I can't seem to keep them. That sort of cancels itself out but whatever.**

**It's been hard to put this chapter into words but I hope that it turns out alright! R&R!**

**Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy.**

**Annabeth POV**

I wake up and smile; Percy's coming over today. I lay down in bed and rest for a few minutes, letting my mind drift from topic to topic. It was nice to have ten minutes to myself but then, of course my peace was ruined by my younger brothers, Bobby and Mathew. Ugh! I decide to let dad handle it but typically I don't hear any movement coming from my parent's room.

I walk into the lounge room sleepily and find Bobby and Mathew playing a war game on the Wii. I can't be bothered to do anything about it so I went into the kitchen and poured some cereal for breakfast. I take the bowl of cereal back to my room, turn on my laptop and set it up on my bed. I read through e-mails and see what's new on YouTube. There wasn't anything interesting, just a few new music videos and stuff. I take the now empty bowl of cereal down to the kitchen and wash it.

I decide to take a shower because I was feeling a bit ick. I grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes. I had a short warm shower and got changed into some jeans and a tee-shirt. I left my hair down to dry and went to go sit in the lounge room. Bobby and Mathew had now moved onto Mario Cart and were constantly crashing into each other, both on screen and off. I opened up a book a read for a while waiting for Percy to get here.

At around eleven I was about to call Percy and see where he was but the doorbell rang. I got up to open it and saw Percy, he was in jeans, an orange tee-shirt and a dark grey hoodie. He looks AMAZING even though it's obvious that he wasn't even trying. "Ah, I see the seaweed brain has finally remembered."

"Remembered what?" he grinned.

"Oh just come inside already!"

"Whatever you say wise girl," he stepped inside. I took him into the lounge room and introduced him to Bobby and Mathew. They got on and he joined them in playing their game. I've got to admit, it put a smile on my face seeing how good he was with them. It was fun watching them bump into each other and fight for pole position so I joined in. Just as I overtook Percy on the longest turn Bobby said, "Hey Annabeth."

"What?"

"Is Percy your boyfriend?" I completely forgot about the game and so did Percy.

"What?" We said in unison.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Why would you think that?" Percy asked nervously.

"Oh, no reason," and then Mathew piped up, "Well he should be your boyfriend, he's awesome just like Lu-" I cut off his voice at the end of his sentence, I couldn't have Percy asking questions about him not yet. I took that as our cue to move on so I gave Percy a tour of the house.

We went into the kitchen and I got out some whipped cream. I took Percy up to Malcolm's room and I silently crept inside. "What are you doing?" Percy whispered. "If you haven't figured it out yet then we're going to have to get you a new nickname that insults your intellect even more than seaweed brain." I whispered back.

I made my way across the room to Malcolm's sleeping body and created a swirl of cream on Malcolm's upturned hand. I pulled a feather out of Malcolm's pillow, I know, a teenage boy with a feather pillow, hilarious! I then made the classic move and tickled his nose. He wiped his face with the creamed hand and instantly woke up. We fled to my room and locked the door. And then we cracked up. "He's going to kill you later." Percy stated.

"What do you mean 'you'? You were in the room with me."

"Oh crap! He's gonna kill both of us!" I burst into laughter again. God this boy is slow. Percy looked confused with why I was laughing but he joined in anyway.

I heard my step-mum calling out that lunch was ready and we both made our way downstairs. We all ate lunch together and Malcolm was laughing along with us about the prank but I knew that we wouldn't get off so easy. My parents seemed to love Percy and I can see why; Sally taught him his manners and under that lack of intellect he was actually a good guy. I snuck looks at him occasionally and when he caught me I looked away and blushed. I could see my step-mum raise her eye-brows at me.

After lunch was finished dad went upstairs to mark some papers and I helped my step-mum to clean the dishes while we left the boys to talk. "So, how long have you had a crush on Percy?" she asked. "What? I'm not crushing on Percy! Why would you even think that!" She smirked, "Oh don't worry dear, he's got a crush on you too." I was instantly curious. "What do you mean?" I listened intently but tried to make it look like I don't care. "Oh come on Annabeth! I see the way he looks at you, you would see it too if you weren't so caught up in his eyes every five seconds." "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled back.

"Whatever you say Annabeth but we're done here so I'm going to get everyone ready to leave," she said. "Okay," my step-mum left and I followed after I had put away the last dish.

I walked into the living room to find Percy and Malcolm talking on the couch while the twins are packing up the Wii. My dad, followed by my step-mum, entered the room and announced, "Okay everyone, time to go to the aquarium." I heard a soft sarcastic "Yay!" from Malcolm.

Once they had left Percy and I went up to my room to work on the assignment. We finished it within the hour and so we just talked on my bed, laughing when one of us made a funny comment. Well that was until Percy got off my bed and said, "New plan, I've got an idea." "What?" I craned my neck to try to see what he was doing. I saw him open up a playlist of the greatest guitar solos of all time on YouTube and click play. He turned back around to me and announced, "Air guitar."

He burst out into a full on air guitar and I cracked up laughing because he looked like an idiot, though I somehow found myself joining him. When it got to the last solo on the playlist and I could tell it was ending, I climbed up onto the chair at my desk and jumped off. But I landed funny and just as I was halfway to a face splat on the ground something stopped me.

It was Percy. I was leaning into his body with my hands resting on his chest. My head was tilted upwards to look at his breath taking face and he was looking down at me. We stood like that, looking into each other's eyes until our breathing slowed down. I started to pull away but I couldn't go any further because Percy wrapped his arms around my waist.

We leaned in and our foreheads pressed against each other's, then our noses. I was waiting for the interruption that would break us apart but there was none. We closed the gap and for the first time I felt his lips against mine. Moving with mine in perfect unison and I couldn't bring myself to stop but eventually we had to for air. Our lips parted reluctantly but we kept our foreheads pressed together while we looked in each other's eyes. I didn't realize it but somehow my hands had snaked their way up his neck and had tangled themselves in his hair.

I felt one of Percy's hands leave my waist as it played with a strand of my hair. He grinned and said, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that." "Not as much as me." "Impossible," but before I could protest his lips were against mine again and I deepened the kiss, thoroughly denying me of any thought that I had before.

When we broke apart again he lifted me up bridal style and carried me over to my bed. He gently put me down and he laid down facing me on the bed. We stayed on the bed for a while, just enjoying each other's company. He played with my curls while I drew circles on his hand that was resting on the pillow in front of my face.

Then he broke the comfortable silence by whispering into my ear, "Hey Annabeth?" That tickled. "Yeah," I whispered back. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I pulled away and grinned at him just before I smashed my lips against his again and wrapped my arms around his neck. When we pulled away he asked, "So, can I take that as a yes?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, seaweed brain, you can take that as a yes." I smirked to myself.

We stayed on my bed relaxing until I realization dawned on me. "Percy, we can't tell anyone." "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that if we tell them what will they think? That you're a player and I'm a slut! You only broke up with Rachel a couple of days ago." "But it would be so hard, keeping it secret. I'd have be able to resist you for the whole school day and frankly I'm not sure if I can even resist you for one minute at the moment." I smiled. "Really?" "Really." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But I'm serious, we can't tell anyone, not even Malcolm or Thalia, especially not Malcolm or Thalia." "Fine, but only for one week, I couldn't handle it if it goes for any longer." "One week, I promise." We then started a blissfully filled make-out session.

**OMG! This was so annoying! Half way through this I e-mailed it to myself because I wrote the first part at my school library so then I opened and saved it to my laptop but after I exited it I couldn't find it where I saved it! So I had to write the second part all over again! **

**Anyways, read, review and LOVE PERCABETH!**

**-neontreesanimal**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys next chapter coming up, make sure you review! Chapter 11. Enjoy.**

**Percy POV**

I woke up and found a beautiful sleeping girl snuggled into my side. I look at her and smile; she looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I start drawing circles absentmindedly on her shoulder as I think.

I just can't believe that… Wow! I mean… C'mon Percy, form a coherent sentence in your brain. Annabeth Chase is my girlfriend…secret girlfriend. I get what she was saying, people would freak out if they heard that we're in a relationship. The problem is though that it's going to be excruciatingly hard for me to not do any boyfriendy things. It was hard enough before we were together, but now that I've kissed her there's no way I'm going to be able to cope.

Her kisses are so passionate, and caring, and tender, nothing like Rachel's. And god she's just so beautiful, and smart, and just, well just, wow. I smile again. I've never met a girl like her and I'm certain that I never will. She's everything that a guy could ever want, and that's saying a lot.

Just then I can feel her move a bit against my side. I look down and find her head resting on her forearms, which are on my chest and looking up at me, smiling sleepily.

"Morning Gorgeous," I say, "How'd you sleep?" I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer.

She cuddled my side and said, "It's the afternoon and I slept fine."

"How long do you think we were asleep?" I asked.

"Don't know don't care," she replied and then yawned. "Well as long as my dad's not home yet I don't care."

I gave a small laugh and squeezed her, "I don't think he's home yet."

"Good, wake me up when he does get back." And with that she snuggled into me again and fell asleep.

**Short chapter I know, but I extremely liked it. More coming soon! Tell me what you thought in a review!**

**-neontreesanimal**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so it was brought to my attention by a guest reviewer that **_**julilivingston8**_** didn't actually write 223 or whatever I said, she/he favourited them. Whoopsies! Anyways soz for any misleading advertisement there!**

**Here's Chapter 12. Enjoy.**

**Percy POV**

I was lying down playing with a sleeping Annabeth's hair when I heard the front door being opened. I started trying to wake her up.

"Annabeth," I said softly shaking her. "Annabeth, you have to wake up now your family's home," I said a bit louder.

Then I moved my lips to her ear but just before I could scream her name she said, "Don't you dare." I kissed her cheek and smiled.

She was glaring at me so I said, "Well it was the only way to wake you up and don't you think it was hard for me to? You look gorgeous when you're asleep, no, gorgeous doesn't cut it, no words can describe how beautiful you are." I wrapped my arms around her and gave a quick peck on the lips. All signs of anger have vanished from her face. Then I heard her muttering something about me being a suck up and I smiled again.

We quickly got up and I practically sprinted to the computer. I turned it on and opened up YouTube and Annabeth appeared by my side. I found a funny video and clicked play. Just then her dad came in to check on us. I said that I should probably be heading home now and Annabeth showed me out. At the doorway I turned and faced her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It only lasted for ten seconds because I needed to go.

When we pulled apart I asked, "Can we see each other tomorrow?"

"Sure, where?"

"Central Park? Right next to the new statue of Poseidon?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

I pulled her in for another quick kiss and then said, "Goodnight Wise Girl, sleep tight, and dream happy dreams of me."

She gave a small laugh and replied, "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." With one more quick peck on the lips she closed the door, smiling.

I walked back home, her house and my apartment are only five minutes away. I pull up my hoodie, it's chilly out here. I didn't realize that I was smiling the whole way but I must have been because when my mum opened the door the first thing she said was, "What are you so happy about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that grin plastered on your face."

"What grin?" But then I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall and saw a very happy Percy. I shrugged and walked towards my room.

My mum called, "Dinner will be ready in fifteen!"

I collapsed on my bed and started thinking about what I could do for our date tomorrow. I know exactly what I'm going to do. It's probably the most romantic thing I have ever done, or am going to do.

I give a sigh as I start to think about Annabeth and how she makes feel. It's like my heart stops whenever I see her and time just goes by so quickly. I get this feeling in my stomach and all I want to do is just be as close as I possibly can be to her. I feel like we could go on for a long time, if not forever. I was just starting to think about her princess curls when I heard my mum call that dinner is ready.

When I get to the dining table I'm in a really good mood and mum and Paul seem to notice.

"What's he so happy about?" Paul asks mum.

"That's what I was thinking when he got home," replied mum.

"Well I'm sorry for being happy and not a sulking grumpy teenager," I say. Of course, my comment was ignored.

"I bet it's a girl," Paul says. I blush tomato red. My mum looks like she's thinking about something and then a massive beaming smile spreads across her face.

"It's Annabeth isn't it!" she practically bursts.

"Mum!" I protest.

"If it is then I could put you two in more projects together," Paul says.

"Aww, that would be soooo cute! You have to bring her over again Percy!" I think my mum really likes the idea of us; I like the idea of us.

"Mum! Stop! Paul, I would love to accept your offer," before my mum could start carrying on about how cute we would be I put a finger up in her direction, signaling one second and continue. "But, only because she has a good work ethic, is intelligent, and we work as a team well."

"We have got another team project in a couple of weeks." I zone out for the rest of the meal as my mum is talking about how she already knows about the nicknames and how cute they are, she's talking about how the whole smart girl dumb guy thing is so cute, basically she's just talking about how we would be so cute in general. I wonder what she would say if she knew about us. She'd probably never stop talking about it.

I excuse myself from dinner as early as possible without being rude and get ready for bed, Annabeth is going to love what I've got planned for her tomorrow.

**Annabeth POV**

The last thing that I think about before I go to sleep is Percy. I love his sea green eyes, and his uncontrollable hair. I love the way how he can be so stupid sometimes. I love the way how he holds me, and kisses me, and cares for me. I've got a strong connection with him and I know that with time, we are just going to keep get stronger.

**READ THE WORDS IN CAPS FOR SHORT VERSION!**

**Awww, so cute! Percabeth all the way! TELL me WHAT YOU LIKE the most ABOUT the STORY so far or WHAT YOU WANT to SEE AND you might just GET a SNEAK PEAK at the next chapter! R&R!**

**-neontreesanimal**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi,**

**Okay so basically what has happened over the past more than a couple of months is that I've been away at the beach with no means of updating and then when I got back home we were having all sorts of troubles with our internet connection and then my ability to access my profile basically crashed. So not the exact ideal situation but I'm still alive! (inside joke)**

**I'm so so so sorry R3D N3BuLOS17Y! But my PM isn't in working order at the moment but as soon as it is you'll know. **

**Now I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but I think most people would have seen this coming. I am discontinuing this story. I'll leave it up on FanFiction and one day I may rework it and start adding more chapters but frankly, I have lost interest in this over the time that I spent away from FanFiction. And even before that I was finding it hard to see some proper inspiration, I had and still have nothing planned for an overall plot so I just kept feeling like I was writing to a dead end. **

**Basically, if I start writing another story it will have an actual plot, I will know where each chapter is leading and therefore this hopefully won't happen again. **

**I am extremely sorry to anyone that actually liked this story, I know how it feels when a story you like is discontinued or put on hold but nevertheless I am still going through with it.**

**Until I come up with a worthy story for FanFiction it is goodbye!**

**Peace, Love, Percabeth and please don't kill me,**

**neontreesanimal**


End file.
